1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for inspecting manufactured parts such as cartridge cases and sorting the inspected parts based on the inspection.
2. Background Art
Inspection of defects on small arms ammunition cartridges and cases is a vital aspect in the manufacturing process, allowing for maintenance of a high level of quality and reliability in the munitions industry. Standards have been developed and applied by manufacturers for many years to assist in classifying various types of defects. Alternatively, a military standard is used such as that introduced in 1958 by the US Department of Defense, MIL-STD-636. For small arms ammunition calibers up to .50, this standard serves to evaluate and illustrate a practical majority of defects assembled as a result of extensive surveys covering all the small arms ammunition manufacturing facilities in the United States.
FIGS. 1a and 1b are side and bottom schematic views, respectively, of a .50 caliber case. As explained in the above-noted military standard, a case is to be counted as a defective because of a split case if the cartridge case shows a definite separation of the metal entirely through the case wall. A case is to be classified as either a “major” or “critical” defect depending on the location of split. A split in the (I), (S) or (J) position shall be counted as a “major” defect when no loss of powder occurs; and as a “critical” defect when loss of powder occurs. A split in the (K), (L) or (M) position shall be counted as a “critical” defect.
FIGS. 1c and 1d are side and bottom schematic views, respectively, of a .30 caliber case. As noted above, a case is to be counted as a defective because of a split case if the cartridge case shows a definite separation of the metal entirely through the case wall. A case is to be classified either as a “major” or “critical” defective depending on location of split. A split in the (I) or (J) position shall be counted as a “major” defect when no loss of powder occurs; and as a “critical” defect when loss of powder occurs. A split in the (K), (L), or (M) position shall be counted as a “critical” defect.
FIGS. 1e and 1f are side and bottom schematic views, respectively of a .45 caliber case. Again, as noted above, a case is to be counted as defective because of a split case if the cartridge case shows a definite separation of the metal entirely through the case wall. A case is to be classified either as a “major” or “critical” defective depending on the location of the split. A split in the (I) or (J) position shall be counted as a “major” defect when no loss of powder occurs; and as a “critical” defect when loss of powder occurs. A split in the (K), (L), or (M) position shall be counted as a “critical” defect.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,066 discloses an automatic visual inspection system for small arms ammunition which sorts visual surface flaws at high speed according to established standards which can be tailored to fit specific needs. The system employs techniques for performing inspection independently of human inspectors and allows for quick changeovers in the type of ammunition to which it is applied. The system comprises interface apparatus for receiving a supply of ammunition cartridges and providing each cartridge with a predetermined orientation, conveying apparatus for locating each of the cartridges for inspection in at least one inspection station, apparatus for imaging selected areas of each cartridge to provide video surface feature data associated therewith, and apparatus for processing the video surface feature data to detect the presence of a predetermined set of characteristics and provide output signals in accordance therewith, the conveying apparatus being operated to sort each of the inspected cartridges in accordance with the output signals. A preferred embodiment comprises four subsystems, a feeding subsystem, an imaging and handling subsystem, an operation subsystem, and a computers subsystem. The imaging and handling subsystem provides each cartridge with the necessary orientation for inspection by a video camera feeding video surface feature data to an image processing computer. The image processing computer makes a very high speed computation based on image processing techniques to decide whether the cartridges have manufacturing defects for sorting purposes. Since many surface flaws look the same in two dimensions such as scratches and splits or acid holes and stains, special lighting of the cartridges is used so that discrimination between them can be achieved on the basis of off-specular reflections.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,959,108 discloses an inspection system. Workpieces to be inspected are consecutively and automatically launched to pass unsupported through the field of view of a plurality of cameras. As a workpiece passes through the field of view of the cameras, a sensor is activated which communicates with a computer system to activate the cameras to capture an unobstructed image, or image data, of the workpiece. The image data is then analyzed by a computer program to verify whether the image data indicates that the workpiece does not meet established criteria and therefore is considered defective. If the image does not meet the established criteria, the workpiece is rejected and segregated from workpieces which have not been identified as defective.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,530 discloses a laser for producing a beam of radiation which is then refined in cross-sectional dimension by use of plano-cylindrical lenses. The refined beam of radiation falls incident on a part to be measured. The unobstructed portion of the beam is then bifurcated by a pair of reflective surfaces which produce non-parallel radiating beams; each beam comprised of the unobstructed portion of radiation which has passed radially opposed halves of the part. The magnitude of radiation present in each non-parallel radiating beam is then measured.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,251 discloses an optical device for discriminating threaded workpiece by the handedness by their screw thread profiles. The device present a pair of light beams which pass generally tangent to the workpiece at angularly displaced positions. The light beams are inclined to follow the helix direction of a given handedness of a workpiece. Upon axial advancement of a workpiece through the device, a chopped output from the photodetectors indicates that the handedness of the threads matches the inclination of the light beams. The oppositely threaded workpiece, however, provides a generally constant DC output. With appropriate signal processing electronics, an automatic system for discriminating workpieces by thread handedness is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,021 discloses a non-contact inspection system capable of evaluating spatial form parameters of a workpiece to provide inspection of parts in production. The system causes parts to be sequentially loaded onto an inclined track where they pass through a test section. The test section includes a length detection array for measuring the length of the workpiece, which includes a source generating a sheet of light oriented in the longitudinal direction of the workpiece. The profile of the parts are evaluated by one or more light sources also creating a sheet of light oriented transversed to the longitudinal axis of the parts. Single channel photodetectors are provided for each of the sources which provides an analog output of the extent to which each sheet of light is occluded by the part. These outputs are analyzed through appropriate signal processing hardware and software to generate length and profile data related to the workpiece geometry.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,263 discloses a non-contact inspection system capable of evaluating spatial form parameters of a workpiece to provide inspection of parts in production. The system causes parts to be sequentially loaded onto an incline track where they pass through a test section. The test section includes a length detection array for measuring the length of the workpiece, which includes a source generating a sheet of light oriented in the longitudinal direction of the workpiece. The profile of the parts are evaluated by one or more light sources also creating a sheet of light oriented transverse to the longitudinal axis of the parts. First and second pairs of single channel photodetectors are provided for each of the light sources which provides a pair of analog outputs of the extent to which each sheet of light is occluded by the part, as well as an ability to eliminate noise or scintillation caused by a point source of light, for example with a laser light source. These outputs are analyzed through appropriate signal processing hardware and software to generate length and profile data related to the workpiece geometry.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0174567 discloses a system to determine the presence of cracks in parts. The presence of cracks is determined through the use of an imaging device and illumination source. The part is moved along a track where it is sensed by a position sensor to initiate the inspection. The illumination source projects a sheet of light onto the part to be inspected. The line formed by the intersection of the sheet of light and the part is focused onto the imaging device. The imaging device creates a digital image which is analyzed to determine if cracks are present on the part.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0236792 discloses an inspection station for a workpiece including a conveyor, a mechanism for rotating the workpiece, and a probe. The conveyor includes a fixture for locating the workpiece and the conveyor is configured to translate the workpiece in a linear manner. A mechanism, such as a belt, engages the workpiece thereby rotating the workpiece within the fixture. The probe is configured to indicate if the workpiece conforms to quality criteria. To facilitate inspection while the conveyor translates the workpiece, the probe is attached to a stage where the stage is configured to move the probe synchronously with the workpiece over an inspection region.